Prince of Ponta
by Nami3
Summary: Ryoma has been kidnapped and Fuji has been sent to bring him back! On the way to the land of Atobe! 2nd chapter is up!
1. The Flasher

Title: Prince of Ponta Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ojisama or any of it's characters. Rating: PG-13 for further chapters Warning: There is some OOC-ness so if you do not like that sort of thing please do not read. This is my first Tenipuri fanfic so I beg of you please be nice. Enjoy the insane story!  
  
Chapter 1: The Flasher  
  
Ryoma the Prince of Ponta was just walking in the woods minding his own business. Ryoma liked the woods, the quiet sounds of birds and buds chattering with each other but him at ease. He looked over his shoulder every once in a while to make sure Karupin, his beloved cat was following him. When your biggest fear is that your cat may get lost out in the woods, life is good. Infact, life was so good for Ryoma that he didn't even bother to ware his royal armor that is in a shape of a ponta can.   
  
The Prince of Ponta was just about to finish his daily stroll when he suddenly stopped.   
  
"Did you hear that, Karupin?" Ryoma asked his cat. The only reply he got was a big yawn.  
  
"Guess not." he said quietly to himself. He must have only imagined the sound of footsteps approaching him. Ryoma continued his walk to the castle when the faint melody of footsteps gradually got louder.  
  
"Who's there?!" Ryoma shouted as he glared at the general direction the noise was comming from. He was ready to draw his racquet at a moments notice. The footsteps stopped, but Ryoma still kept his on the possible enemy. Finally after what seemed like 5.4638 seconds a figure emerged from a bush.  
  
The small first years eyes got wider than humanly thought possible. The person standing in front of him had only a small thong on. His face looked somewhat familiar to Ryoma but that's not where his eyes were focused. The almost nude person smiled, flicked his hair and said, "Hello Prince of Ponta."   
  
Ryoma fainted from the trauma of having of having to stare at a person with only a thong slightly too small for him for more than a minute.  
  
In a dark corner, far away from the flasher, Karupin watched her human being picked up and carried away. Being the well trained royal pet she was, she found her way back to the castle to report this disturbing news.  
  
Back at the castle Echizen Nanjiro was sitting in his ponta chair (literally), and reading hentai.   
  
"Uhh... King Ponta? Karupin-sama would like to talk to you....."   
  
Nanjiro raised his head from the nude bodies on paper, and looked at the servant as though he had swallowed one of Karupin's hair balls.  
  
"Karupin? Wants to talk to moi? Karupin? Oh, whatever, bring her in." he said as he waved a hand and returned his attention to his reading. Karupin rushed through the doors and past the puzzled faces of the guards. The room was as silent as a grave except for the constant soft tapping noise of Karupin's paws hitting the cold marble floor. The cat finally stopped in front of the perverted king, but at least he doesn't expose his back end to innocent to first year boys.   
  
"So........what is it Karupin?" Nanjiro asked his pet in a rather bored tone.   
  
"Nya!" she replied very urgently for a domestic cat.  
  
"I don't follow." the King said as he yawned. Karupin was looking very miffed now and she started to walk around.  
  
"By the way, where is that little brat? I'm getting very bored. " he asked anybody willing to listen, which was Karupin at the moment. She stopped walking and glared in Nanjiro's general direction. With much effort Karupin stood up on her hind legs and walked around glaring at random objects. This got Nanjiro's attention, he observed the cat's actions which he believed was an imitation of his son.   
  
"Okay, what happened to Ryoma?" he raised an eyebrow as he asked.  
  
Karupin, now looking less angry, answered by moving to the opposite spot where she had stood. This time she took on an arrogant expression and flicked the fur on her head. Then she gave the ponta sign for ÔYou got flashed'. Karupin then quickly resumed her Ryoma walk and pretended to faint. Last, she imitated picking up a limp body.  
  
With Karupin's big blue eyes fixed on the kind as stood she flicked her tail as she waited. The kings face was in deep concentration and Karupin hoped he was processing what she had tried to explain and not about porn.  
  
"I think I understand ." he paused. Karupin lifted her head a bit higher.  
  
"Ryoma ,that little bastard, became a stripper, didn't he?!?!" Nanjiro yelled as everyone in the room looked like they had just eaten a spoiled banana.  
  
"Uhhhhh....Nanjiro-sama? I think Karupin was trying to say that someone flashed Ryoma which caused him to fait from trauma, then he was dragged away by the flasher." one of the guards spoke-up. Karupin purred, looking very pleased indeed.  
  
"Ehem, I knew that! What do you think I can't even understand a cat!?.... Don't answer that. I think it's time we get Ryoma back, send someone over to inform the Prince of Apples!  
  
That's all for now! Please review!!!!! 


	2. Prince of Apples

Title:Prince of Ponta  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of it's characters or anything else that has to do with it!   
  
Warning: There is some OOC-ness even though I try my best to keep them in character, so if you're not into that kind of thing please do not read this cuz I don't want any hard-core flames.  
  
Chapter 2: The Prince of Apples  
  
Fuji the Prince of Apples was taking pictures of random things like he always did every morning. He was focusing on a small family of ducks when some people bursted in through the main gates. Fuji at first, paid no attention to these strangers until he realized they were people of Ponta.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" the royal Apple greeted them with his everlasting smile. The ponta people bowed, then one of them stood up.  
  
"Prince of Apples, we must have a word with you." he said very urgently.   
  
"Yes of course, what is it?" Fuji replied, still smiling like it was his birthday.  
  
"Ryoma-sama has ran away to become a stripper and Nanjiro-sama wants him brought back so Ryoma-sama can strip for him and he also said you are welcome to join him watch his son take off his clothes in a seductive matter." the ponta person said as he gasped for air..  
  
"...............hai?..............." was Fuji's only answer to that unpredicted request.  
  
After much contradiction among the people of Ponta and several photographs later, they were all able to agree that the first story was wrong.  
  
"So.....may I ask you why you are here?" Fuji asked politely.  
  
A roll of film and two cups of tea later it was made clear that Ryoma has been kidnapped by a pervert and Nanjiro wants Fuji to rescue his son.Fuji's eyes were now wide open.  
  
"Bring me the royal armor!" the prince of Apples called to the servants standing behind him.  
  
"Yes, Fuji-sama!" they replied as they ran to fulfill Fuji's request. His servants quickly returned with a huge Apple that had a hole for a head, arms and legs. Fuji smiled as he saw his armor. He remembered the first time he put on the apple. He was only ten and much shorter then he is now. The prince fell over on his back like a turtle and waved his arms and legs up in the air for three hours before his sister came to save him.   
  
ÔAh... those were the good times.' Fuji thought to himself as he put on the armor quite effortlessly.  
  
"Oh and could you take these people back to the land of Ponta?" Fuji politely asked some servants on his way out.  
  
"Tell your king not to worry, I'll bring back Echizen-kun." and with that the big apple with legs and and arms walked out of the town better than any gigantic apple could manage.  
  
Fuji, the Prince of Apples was sure he was going to need a horse, and not just any horse but a special horse.... where could he find that?  
  
The sudden sound of yelling brought the apple out of his thoughts. He turned his head to the loud yelling. Off to the side of the road stood a huge snake and a peach.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well your dad had your mama!" the peach yelled. Actually it was no peach at all but a boy with spiky hair in peach armor.   
  
"If my dad had my mama then my dad is a women and my mama is a dike! Dork! Hissss." the snake yelled back, which, like the peach, was a boy in snake armor.  
  
"Well why didn't you say so?" the peach boy tried to place his arms on his hips, but failed because the armor was too big.  
  
"Hey, in that case then when do the males come in?" asked snake person.   
  
"Your uncle ofcorse!" replied peach person as though he has solved the great mystery of life.   
  
"Hold up, if my uncle and my dad, which is a women, had my mama, then my dad's brother and her gave birth to my mama, which is my dad's and my uncles daughter and somehow she became a dike and married my dad which is her mother?" snake dude said, becoming more and more confused.  
  
Fuji could not control himself any more, he had to enter this conversation.  
  
"Oh, wait a second if your mama's father is the brother of your dad, then that means that your dad's brother is your great-uncle...right?" the apple asked.  
  
"Uhhh.... right. So how was I born if both my parents are dikes? Hiss." the snake asked.  
  
"Maybe your great-uncle is also your biological father!" the peach boy shoved his way back into the conversation.   
  
"So my great-uncle and my dad (that is a women) had my mother but she married her biological mother and slept with her biological dad which happens to be my great-uncle but I'm also his son? Hiss. That makes no sense you idiot!" the snake yelled.  
  
"Nothing eve makes sense, mamushi!" the peach yelled back as he waved his arms around dramatically. Fuji was terribly enjoying this conversation but he soon remembered why he was here in the first place.   
  
"Uh, sorry to break up this love-fest, but do you two know where I might find a really good horse?" the prince of apples asked.  
  
"Oh, well why don't you come with me to the Land of Atobe? I'm sure you'll find a good horse there." the peach boy said as he smiled.  
  
"Thank you. I think I will. By the way my name is Fuji." he asked as he held out his hand. The peach took his hand and shook it a bit too hard for the Apple.  
  
"Fuji? You mean Prince Fuji?! Wow! I'm Momoshiro, but you can call me Momo for short.Oh, shouldn't I call you Fuji-sempai?" Momoshiro asked as he griped Fuji's hand a little harder.  
  
"Sure, what ever you want." Fuji smiled, successfully hiding the pain throbbing in his hand. Momo finally let go of Fuji-sempai's hand, not noticing it was as red as his armor.  
  
"Are you coming too?..uh.." Fuji directed this question at the snake.  
  
"Kaidoh. And no, I'm not coming." Kaidoh said shortly.  
  
"Oh, well good-bye then Kaidoh-kun." the Prince said as he and Momosiro left for the Land of Atobe.  
  
Well that's all for the 2nd chapter! Sorry for the delay,I've been extremely lazy lately. I'll try to update more frequently in the future. Please review! 


End file.
